guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Secondary profession
A secondary profession allows a character to learn and equip all of that profession's skills (including elites), and all attributes except the primary attribute. A character is still limited to the armor and runes of the primary profession. Taking a secondary profession doesn't affect character appearance. The main purpose of a secondary profession is to broaden a character's range of skills. When choosing a secondary profession, it is best to pick the profession, attributes and skills that best complement your character and your playing style. For example: Fire Magic would probably be a poor choice for a warrior. Warriors have only 20 base energy points and two pips of regeneration but many Fire skills cost 10-25 energy points. On the other hand, Earth Magic has several useful skills that cost only 5 or 10 energy or are centered around the caster. There are no definitive secondary professions for a given primary profession. It's all a matter of playing style, and what players feel their character is lacking in. PvP characters start without a secondary profession. On the K menu they can choose any profession they want for free any number of times they want. PvE Tyrian characters choose a secondary profession during the Pre-Searing quest "A Second Profession," which must be completed before moving on to Post-Searing. Canthan characters can try out and choose secondary professions after the quest An Audience with Master Togo. Getting a secondary profession is necessary to get to the first mission. Changing your secondary profession It is possible to change your character's secondary profession after becoming Ascended. If you decide to later change back to any previous secondary profession that your character held, the skills that were earned for that profession will be restored, as well as Ranger pets. Any skills that are unlocked by your character will remain unlocked for PvP. Once you have changed your secondary profession, all profession-specific quests that reward skills for your new secondary profession will be made available to you. You can then backtrack and complete these quests to learn free skills. Universal skill quests do not reset, so if you already completed some, any skill rewards that they would have offered for your new profession can no longer be obtained in this manner -- you will have to purchase or capture those skills. Prophecies Once a character has Ascended, speak with Vanyi in Droknar's Forge, and she will direct you to visit the 3 outposts in the Crystal Desert. These outposts are the collective home of six quest-giving NPCs, each of whom has one quest to offer: *The Elementalist's Path *The Mesmer's Path *The Monk's Path *The Necromancer's Path *The Ranger's Path *The Warrior's Path You will "unlock" the ability to change to each profession by completing its respective quest. Once a quest has been completed, you may learn or relearn that profession simply by talking to the quest-giver (you cannot repeat the quests). You will never receive the quest pertaining to your primary profession, as it can never be changed. You will also not receive the quest for your original secondary profession -- the ability to relearn it is automatically "unlocked". Factions In Guild Wars Factions, one has to achieve the status of Weh no Su to be considered "ascended" for that campaign. After completing the Nahpui Quarter (Mission), the player will be in Senji's Corner. Talking to Senji and giving him 500 gold will change your secondary profession to the one you desired. All the rules of skills and pets for the Prophecies ascension applies here as well. Changing back is free of charge. Senji does not require a quest to change your secondary profession. Senji does not charge for the initial profession change from him if your character has done that Prophecies profession change quest. Nightfall In Guild Wars Nightfall, the quest Hunted! must be completed for the equivalent ascension status. At this point characters can map travel to the Battle Isles and talk to the Profession Changer at The Great Temple of Balthazar, or can access the profession changer as soon as they have access to the Command Post at Sunspear Sanctuary. After a profession is unlocked, players can change it at the skills menu. Universal If you also would like to change to a different secondary and have both game make you sure you have Lions Arch or passed the tutorial island (before Shing Jea Monastery) from Factions, and that you can access The Battle Isles. Go to the Temple Of Balthazar And speak to the profession changer. Its 500g every time you change to a secondary that you haven't had yet. However, you still must be Ascended or Weh no Su. Since the Nightfall updates, you can change your secondary profession to any that you have 'unlocked' on the skill window (K), in the drop down menu. Category:Glossary